


Runaway Dog

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Runaway Dog

One afternoon you were in the garage sorting the junk but it was so hot and humid so you cracked the garage door open just a bit and you left the door leading to the backdoor open. About an hour into it you needed more water so you went inside to refill your water bottle. Your two dogs ran up to you and you figured you should give them a few minutes outside so they could have a chance to relieve themselves. You let them out for ten minutes and were going to bring them in before you went back out to garage so they wouldn’t be in the hot sun all day.

When you opened the door your bigger dog ran up to you and you bent down to pet her, “hey babe, where’s your friend?” You called for her a few times, nothing happened. You clapped your hands, nothing happened. You remembered the backdoor was open and started walking towards the garage frustrated. _If that little booger is tearing up my stuff in the garage she is not getting any treats tonight._ Then it hit you, the backdoor was open, but so was the garage door, which meant she could run out into the street.

You dropped everything you were holding and made a mad dash to the garage but she was nowhere in sight. You opened the side door and ran out as fast as you could, you shouted her name, hoping she hadn’t ran too far but you couldn’t see her. Your neighbor across the street looked up from the car they were working on, “what’s wrong?” You were panicking and shouted, “did you see a dog pass by here!” He shook his head no and looked down the street looking for the small dog. You kept yelling for her when a delivery man drove up to your house, “are you looking for a small brown dog?” You nodded and he pointed down the street. “She’s down the street running.”

You started making large strides down the street, you loved her with all your heart and would be damned if you let anything happen to her. As you were running you felt yourself stumble and then you fell to the floor. As you were falling you knew you were going to hit your face so you held up your right arm to shield yourself. You felt a stinging in your arm, hand, and leg, but you got back up and kept running. The delivery guy yelled, “I can see her on this side of this street! Behind that blue car!” You kept sprinting, ignoring the screaming pain you felt. As soon as you got close to her she started running again. You chased her down the next block and you saw your friend standing on the sidewalk, she was heading straight towards him. You yelled to get his attention, “my dog! Grab her!” You saw him crouch down and start waddling towards her, she ran right into him and he picked her up.

You ran up to him and tried to catch your breath, “thank…..you….Calum!” He nodded and handed you the dog, as you started walking back towards your house he called out to you, “Y/n! You’re limping!” You hadn’t noticed that you were limping, you were too concerned with your pup. You turned around and yelled back, “I fell while running, don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” He ran towards you and stopped you from walking away, “No, that looks pretty bad, let me help you walk home.” He held your dog in one arm and kept the other around you as you hobbled home holding onto him.

You put your pup back in the house and then sat down on your patio. When you relaxed and looked down at your leg, you finally realized how much it hurt. You started sobbing and hyperventilating, “w-why the hell am I crying!” Calum held onto you and rocked you, “shhh, you’re just scared, you were holding it in for a while.”  

You kept crying as Calum carried you inside and sat you down on your bed. He disappeared into your bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit. He sat down on the bed with you and gently lifted up your leg, “I’m not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt like hell, but your leg is really swollen right now and we need to clean it.” You grabbed the pillow on your bed and braced yourself for the worst. You felt the alcohol sting your leg and started crying more as he bandaged the wound. Then he lifted your right arm to show the scratches on your elbow, he did the same thing and it didn’t hurt as badly. Then he grabbed your hand and stuck a band aid on it, “that one isn’t too bad, you’ll be fine.”

He helped you lay down and brought you water, “you okay now?” The crying had ceased and the pain eased, now you were just left with a bruised ego from falling flat on the sidewalk.

You nodded, “yeah, thanks for helping me, it hurt like a bitch.”

Calum kissed  your forehead, “I figured, and I knew you would’t do anything about it if I didn’t make you.”

He laid next to you for a few minutes, “hey, y/n?”

You looked at him, “yeah?”

Calum pulled you closer to him and hugged you, “I’m glad you’re okay.”


End file.
